1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to metal-organic compounds. More particularly, the invention is related to cadmium and a method for synthesis of the new compound dineopentylcadmium.
2. Description of the Invention
Metal-Organic Chemical Vapor Deposition film growth of Mercury-Cadmium-Telluride (Hg.sub.1-x Cd.sub.x Te) is adversely affected by premature upstream reaction of the dialkyltelluride and the dialkylcadmium source compounds, which result in poor film morphology and a high number of site defects. With the use of diorganocadmium compounds with sterically bulky alkyl groups, the premature reaction may be reduced and film quality improved.